Especial énfasis en la palabra
by Carito357
Summary: Personajes elegidos al azar, palabras elegidas al azar, y lo que se puede hacer con ellos en una larga noche de pijamada. ¿Quién necesita dormir, de todas formas?
1. Víctimas: Mukuro, Chrome, Gokudera

_**"Especial énfasis en la palabra"**_

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyō Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen. Punto. Y es el descargo de responsabilidad más corto que alguna vez he hecho.

¡Bienvenidos a una introducción larga! Esto nació de una actividad en una pijama, por abril del año pasado. Como tres es el número mágico, tres éramos las participantes. La gracia era elegir al azar, por medios de papelitos, tres personajes, y escribir sobre ellos usando palabras que las demás dieran. Dando como resultado cuatro cuentos que han acumulado polvo desde entonces. Los subiré en el orden en que los escribí.

El juego es corrupto, por supuesto. Abunda demasiado Mukuro/Chrome/quién-sea en ellos, básicamente porque las primeras veces nos permitíamos un intercambio. Me enorgullezco de decir que no es romance. Creo... si ignoramos este primer apartado... por favor, sólo ignoren cualquier insinuación en el escrito. (?)

¡Nyahahaha! De todas formas me las arreglé para subir algo hoy, con eso me voy satisfecha.

**Palabras:** crecimiento, azul.

**Víctimas... err... personajes:** Mukuro, Chrome, Gokudera.

* * *

El muchacho de cabello plateado no pudo más que dirigir una mirada de odio a su acompañante, apretando los dientes de ira contenida. Se preguntaba por qué el Décimo le haría hacer algo como aquello.

—¿Te pasa algo? —el ilusionista no se molestó en ocultar la burla en su voz. Le divertía ver al otro así, tirado en el suelo, lanzándole puñales con los ojos—. Kufufufu~... diría que hasta te has puesto _azul_...

—¡Tú cállate, maldito! —contestó a su vez Gokudera, la furia palpable en su tono. No entendía, ¿eran buenas las intensiones del Décimo al dejarlo en esa situación? Pese a todo, se sentía incapaz de desobedecerle...

¡Con un demonio! Si incluso saltaría de un barranco sólo con que se lo pidiese. Le traería el sol, las estrellas, las cinco partes de Exodia (1)... ¡Atravesaría el Hades por él!

Pero esto... esto... ¡esto!

Era demasiado. Simple y llanamente demasiado. Y por un momento, deseó no haber perdido el juego de piedra, papel o tijeras. Además de maldecir el momento en que Yamamoto sugirió _"inocentemente" _aquella penitencia.

—Oh~ qué carácter —bufó nuevamente el ilusionista, llevando una mano a su pecho en un gesto de falsa pena—. Cualquiera diría que no te alegras de verme...

Se acercó con pasos lentos y elegantes, hasta detenerse frente al muchacho que se agarraba fuertemente el estómago debido al dolor que de momento lo invadía sin poder evitarlo. Mukuro volvió a sonreír al escuchar el clásico alarido del estómago pidiendo ayuda, y dobló una rodilla en el suelo para colocarse a la altura del otro y ofrecerle una mano en señal de paz.

El de cabellos plateados rechazó la oferta, enderezando débilmente su cuello para mirar directamente a los ojos del ilusionista, desafiándolo—. Tú, bastardo... usar la apariencia de mi hermana así como así... —se interrumpió a sí mismo, estremeciéndose ante la imagen mental del recuerdo.

—Imaginé que nuestro "encuentro" sería más agradable si veías un rostro familiar para ti —se excusó, devolviéndole una sonrisa inocente, mientras una mueca de travesura adornaba sus finos labios.

—M-maldito... —murmuró, sintiendo su voz desfallecer—. Ya sabías que iba a venir...

—¡Por supuesto! —Mukuro soltó una alegre risa, sus ojos brillando de diversión como pocas veces había disfrutado desde su encierro en aquella pecera que muchos llamaban Vencice. Debía aprovechar su tiempo afuera, ¿no? —Sabrás que Chrome es aún una niña en _crecimiento_, y como buen tutor que soy, debo estar al tanto de cuáles son sus compañías y posibles _citas_ —siseó, colocando especial énfasis en la última palabra, casi como una advertencia—. Sin embargo, creo que le daré tus regalos.

Minutos después, la pequeña portadora del anillo de la niebla observaba a su alrededor confundida, pestañeando varias veces su gran ojo e inclinando levemente la cabeza en confusión. No podía evitar preguntarse por qué sostenía entre sus dedos un ramo de coloridas flores y un paquete elegantemente decorado de chocolates, y también qué debía hacer con el pobre Gokudera desmayado en el suelo.

* * *

(1): De acuerdo, lo admito, fui incapaz de no hacer un guiño a **Yu-Gi-Oh**. Las cinco piezas de Exodia era la manera de invocar a _Exodia, el Prohibido_ al campo, y al hacerlo, pues... ganabas el duelo automáticamente. Claro que era un poco difícil tener las todas las piezas en la mano al mismo tiempo, pero sabemos que Yugi era un muchacho con mucha suerte. xD


	2. Mukuro, Chrome, Ryohei

"_**Especial énfasis en la palabra"**_

**Disclaimer:** Nones, los personajes todavía no son míos. Me falta ahorrar para comprarlos...

Les seré sincera. Después de tiempo, no me siento con muchos ánimos de continuar. Es más bien compromiso a las hojas sueltas que guardo en una libreta que ojeo de vez en cuando.

Tenía más expectativas para este fanfic, pero... bueno... si un alma caritativa quiere dejar un comentario, es bienvenido y recompensado con galletitas.

**Palabras:** (¡Sorpresa! Ñaca, ñaca, ñaca...)

**Víctimas:** Mukuro, Chrome, Ryohei (¡de nuevo! Se los dije, el sistema de papelitos es un fraude).

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aún no salía de su asombro inicial, cuando rápidamente lo invadió una sensación de pánico. Parecida a la que se siente cuando un mocoso de quince años te derrota en una batalla que creías ganada, y lo último que sabes es que pasarás la siguiente década dentro de un acuario de máxima seguridad.

Sí, definitivamente bastante similar.

—Chrome, ¿de... dónde diablos sacaste eso? —preguntó, sintiendo un ligero temblor en la voz. No esperaba que _esa_ charla tuviese que llegar.

Y sin embargo, allí se encontraba. Por mucho que considerara a aquella muchacha como su protegida, explicar tales temas no era parte de su trabajo, ¿verdad?

—Ryohei-san mencionó esa palabra el otro día... —contestó con timidez la pequeña guardiana, un poco extrañada por la nerviosa reacción de su maestro.

El ilusionista suspiró profundamente, imaginando que tal vez si tenía suerte se desmayaría por falta de oxígeno si lo hacía seis veces consecutivas.

... Nada pasó. Se obligó a regresar la vista a la muchacha, quien se limitaba a observarlo atentamente. Mukuro carraspeó un poco antes de continuar—. Verás... emm...

Nunca como en aquel momento extrañó tanto la cárcel de Vendice.

Se decidió a hablar. Pero era incapaz de mantener la mirada a esos ojos grandes e inocentes que brillaban de expectativa ante sus palabras. ¿Cómo sería capaz de arruinar tal ingenuidad?

No podía, sencillamente. Se sabía vil, cruel y despiadado, pero cometer tal atrocidad era demasiado incluso para él. En su lugar, una neblina espesa empezó por cubrir el ambiente.

E ideas de venganza brotaron en su cabeza. Encontrando en cada una de ellas una forma peor de castigar al idiota cabeza de césped albino que lo había metido en aquel embrollo.

Ryohei lo pagaría. Una carcajada maniaca resonó en los pasillos de la mansión.

Por su parte, la pequeña Chrome parpadeó un par de veces al no reconocer la presencia de su maestro en la habitación. Tal vez sólo fue su imaginación, pero segundos antes de que el ilusionaste desapareciera, ella podría jurar haber visualizado un aura oscura creciendo a su alrededor. Se preguntó si Mukuro-sama aún no se hubiese recuperado de su escape de Vendice, o quizá sufriera indigestión por el sushi en mal estado del otro día.

En cualquier caso, le sería difícil a la muchacha olvidar la expresión en el rostro de su maestro cuando giró el cuello con tal rapidez que, ella podría jurar, debió incluso rotó su _tendón_ al escucharla decir—: _"Mukuro-sama, ¿qué es un __condón__?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Post Data poco importante, pero que de todas formas vas a leer: **¿Sabían que la página de me odia? Traté como veinte minutos se actualizar este capítulo, y en todos los intentos me salía el enlace con algún error.

¡Poco más y envío mi computador al Reino de las Sombras!


	3. Mukuro, Chrome, Ryohei V2

_**"****Especial énfasis en la palabra"**_

**Disclaimer:** No, los personajes no son míos. Santa Claus no me los de trajo regalo esta Navidad...

**Palabras:** trizas, obsceno.

**Víctimas:** Mukuro, Chrome, Ryohei. (No se sorprendan...)

Sin más que decir, ya saben: ¡es hora d-d-d-d-del fanfic! ;D

**.**

**.**

**.**

—No —simple y concisamente, así fue su respuesta. Ningún hombre cuerdo se atrevería a refutarle tal decisión, no uno que quisiera conservar su cabeza, al menos.

Sin embargo, para desgracia de Rokudo Mukuro, el infame ex-convicto de la prisión de Vendice y maestro de las ilusiones, el sentido de integridad física no era algo que el guardián del Sol tuviese muy desarrollado.

O que tuviera, siquiera. Nunca se estaba seguro con los Vongola...

—¡Por favor! ¡Será divertido!—la voz excesivamente molesta de Ryohei volvió a resonar en sus oídos, perturbando el siempre apacible silencio de Kokuyo Land. Mukuro frunció el ceño, empezando a plantearse por qué no usaba su tridente para dejar al irritante intruso como brocheta bien empalada.

Claro que Chrome también estaba presente. La pequeña trataba inútilmente de mitigar los ánimos entre los dos mayores, uno quien ni siquiera parecía notar la mortífera mirada que el otro le dirigía. Oh, sí. El incómodo incidente de la pregunta todavía no era olvidado.

—Lo siento, Sasagawa-san —la pequeña guardiana del anillo de la niebla habló, pasando su vista nerviosamente entre el muchacho albino y su maestro—, a Mukuro-sama no le gusta mucho salir a lugares como ése...

—¡Pero nos divertiremos... AL EXTREMO! —poco suavemente, el boxeador tomó por los hombros a la chica, causando que se zarandeara sin pretenderlo—. ¡Les vendría bien algo de ejercicio! ¡Ambos están tan delgados que parecen cadáveres!

Bien, ésa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso para el ilusionista. Podían ir a perturbar la quietud de su hogar, incluso _tocar_ a _su_ Chrome y agitarla hasta marearla; pero nadie, _nunca_ jamás, criticaría su físico. No por nada salió en los primeros lugares del ranking de _Villanos más guapos con cabelleras extravagantes_ de ese verano.

No, definitivamente no.

Tan veloz como era, a Mukuro no le fue dificultad arrancar a su protegida fuera del rango del irritante intruso, e imponer su presencia delante del ser quien lo irritaba más que aquel estúpido fanático de los malvaviscos. Con una sonrisa escalofriante, extendió una mano en dirección al joven boxeador—. Déjame ver los boletos —exigió.

Ryohei, que veía en tal gesto una aceptación a su propuesta, con ilusión notoria en los ojos le facilitó al otro tres pequeños pedazos de papel azul—. ¡La primera sesión empieza esta noche! Si nos apresuramos, podemos-

—Esto es un no, _al extremo_ —siseó, procediendo a rasgar por la mitad cada uno de los dichosos boletos hasta hacerlos _trizas_. Y luego, dejarlos caer al suelo, mientras el viento los llevaba a volar lejos. Todo esto bajo la anonadada mirada del guardián de Sol. Sin dale mayor importancia, Mukuro se dispuso a dar media vuelta—. Si nos disculpas, ahora tenemos cosas qué hacer.

—¡No hay problema! Me conseguí también entradas para el martes hasta el viernes. ¡Y el miércoles es una sesión doble!

Debió resistir la tentación de ejecutar un gesto _obsceno_ con su dedo del medio, y en su lugar, decidió que materializar allí mismo su tridente y adoptar la pose que le hacía lucir seximente amenazante era mejor opción—. Consigue otros idiotas que vayan contigo a clases de danza...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Agradecimientos especiales a **yolandachiku **y **fran varia** **niebla** por los comentarios. Y para que lo sepan: no, ningún Ryohei fue lastimado en la elaboración de este fanfiction. Kaiba teme una indigestión de su Dragón Blanco de Ojos azules si éste llegara a tragárselo. La salud ante todo (?).


	4. Demasiados, tantos que no caben

**"**_**Especial énfasis en la palabra"**_

**Disclaimer:** Bla bla bla, no son míos, bla.

(No se rían antes de tiempo).

**Palabras:** me – rosa – anillo – boda– muñeca – osito – invertebrado – mapache – pervertido – providencia – Lord Valdomero – Doggis's.

**Víctimas:** Hibird, Hibari, Chikusa, Ken, Ryohei, Reborn.

Ahora, rían todo lo que quieran. Se los permito. (?)

**.**

**.**

**.**

—¡Eh! ¡Avancen ya! —gritó Ken desde el final de una larga fila, con alrededor de unas quince personas visibles formadas delante de él— ¡Llevamos aquí más de media hora!

—Cállate ya, Ken —ordenó a su lado el chico de anteojos, indiferente—. Si no hubieses insistido en ir a comprar tus estúpidos lentes de _mapache_ a esa _providencia_, no estaríamos aquí.

—¡No es mi culpa! —vociferó en respuesta. Chikusa sólo acomodó sus anteojos por centésima vez en el día—. ¡Son esos malditos de enfrente que no avanzan! Además, era necesario comprar el _anillo_, las _rosas_, la _muñeca_ para la niñata del parche y recoger la ropa de Mukuro-san de la lavandería.

—Oh, ¿es por eso que llevan esa camisa de _osito_? —preguntó una aguda vocesita desde el suelo. Los mayores inmediatamente miraron en su dirección, para encontrarse con un pequeño bebé de sombrero y traje negro—, yo creí que iban a una _boda_ o algo así.

—¡Pyon! El arcobaleno del niño chillón. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vigilo a mis estudiantes —contestó con simplicidad, señalando el puesto de comida al final de la fila.

—¡Su orden está lista! _¡AL EXTREMOOO!_

—Tch —bufó Hibari, sentado frente al mostrador, cruzado de brazos—. Herbívoro, retira tu comida ya, o te morderé hasta la muerte...

—¡Ahh! ¡S-sí, enseguida! —titubeó el pobre estudiante, que apresurado retiró la bandeja con tres gaseosas y patatas fritas. El prefecto de Namimori dirigió una gélida mirada al resto de los clientes formados, usando un extraño uniforme amarillo-anaranjado y una placa de identificación con su apellido.

—¡Un paquete de hamburguesas con extra queso para llevar! —la cabeza de Ryohei se asomó por una ventana, con un gorro de chef ridículamente largo—, ¡AL EXTREMO! —gritó, al momento de levantar con la espátula un trozo de carne y que éste diera contra el techo.

—Orden lista, orden lista, orden lista —tatareaba al volar Hibird, recorriendo el lugar hasta posarse suavemente sobre el hombro de su dueño. Sobre sus cabezas, en un gran cartel el anuncio con letras grandes indicaba el nombre del local de comida: _Doggi's_.

—¡Ja! —rió Ken desde su lugar, agarrándose fuertemente el estómago—. ¡Eso es más patético que la muerte de ese _invertebrado_-_pervertido_ de _Lord Valdomero_! —De la nada, el sector del suelo donde estaba parado se triza y cae al suelo—. ¡Whaa! ¿Qué diablos?

—Eso te pasa por burlarte de mis entrenamientos: el negocio de la comida rápido es más difícil de lo que parece —explicó Reborn, tranquilamente masticando su paquete de patatas—. ¡Ah! Eso, y porque decir ese nombre trae mala suerte.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Lord Valdomero? —al instante, un pesado ladrillo rojizo es lanzado a su cabeza—. ¡_Me_ lleva la...! Debí haberlo supuesto.

—Idiota —murmuró Chikusa, mientras se acercaba al mostrador donde el guardián de la Nube atendía.

—Herbívoros... ¿su orden para llevar?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se nota que me dio pereza de editar, ¿no? Quedó tal cual lo escribí en junio del 2012, para el cumpleaños de nuestra piña favorita. Mis amigas se pasaron un poco con las palabras, lo sé. No tengo comentarios al respecto.

Con esto finalizó. No tengo más one-shots, y no creo volver a escribir uno de estos pronto. Gracias a los que leyeron, dejaron comentarios, y a los que no, pero de todas formas leyeron. ¡Los amo a todos! *tira caramelos y flores de colores*

Ok, no. xDD


End file.
